


The touch

by Slitheen



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Or maybe really sorry, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Sorry Not Sorry, This is lowkey disgusting, What have am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slitheen/pseuds/Slitheen
Summary: Diego gets to touch Jabba, that's it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Diego, si alguna vez lees esto, no te lo tomes en serio, y tampoco me lo tengas en cuenta.
> 
> Also, thanks to my friend Marina for suggesting me some ideas for this sin.

Midnight. Mexico City was finally peaceful after a really long day. It had been another stressful January 5th. Children all around Mexico were still awake, sleepless, waiting for Melchor, Gaspar and Baltasar to enter their rooms whilst on top of their camels, they tried to stay awake to receive their presents from the  _ Reyes _ . Meanwhile, the actual  _ Reyes Magos _ were happily sleeping in every bedroom after having left the presents wherever their children could see them early at dawn. 

 

Diego was one of those joyful parents. His snores bounced on his bedroom walls. Every other hour, he’d move a bit in his sleep and muttered some soft words. It was like a prayer.  _ “Quiero tocarle, déjeme tocarle.”, _ he kept saying. Suddenly, a light beam crossed his window. The whole room was lit. The white light became brighter and brighter. Diego woke up. “¡ _ No mames _ !”, he said while covering his eyes with one hand. His eyes were burning and his whole body felt warmer. Five seconds later, the light was gone. Diego took his hands off his eyes expecting to see  _ la Virgen María _ or something like that. But it wasn’t. It was what he desired the most. Jabba the Hutt.

 

Diego approached Jabba with disbelief. It couldn’t be happening. Jabba itself was standing, huge and magnificient, in front of him. Their eyes were locked. The Hutt’s gaze was hypnotic. Diego’s hands were slippery. He wanted to touch its skin, but he felt some kind of shame all of a sudden. Was he kinkshaming himself? He was too confused to know. Jabba, the hideously ugly Jabba was there and he felt his hands as heavy as three thousand whales. Eventually, he managed to fight himself and place his hand on the Hutt’s belly. Its skin felt wrinkly, and hard but wobbly at the same time. The man caressed the alien softly, as if it were the most precious being in all of time and space. The feel of its touch fascinated him, it was captivating. Diego tried to wrap his arms around Jabba, his dear Jabba, but he couldn’t because its waistline was as huge as the Earth’s circumference. He felt really smol compared to the Hutt. Its body was so padded that the human felt it would be a great shelter to stay in forever. 

 

Diego had lost all notion of time when the meat rolls Jabba had as arms grabbed him and lifted him up to the the Hutt’s face. He felt again how those big, orange eyes stated lustful at him. A glimpse of an interview he had done came into his mind. He knew what he wanted to do next. He moved his lips closer to that huge mailbox mouth of Jabba’s, and let the alien explore his mouth with its slippery tongue. The saliva exchange didn’t go well, because Diego longed for feeling that rough texture again. He was soon back to the ground, ready to touch that skin once more. He wanted to get lost in the Hutt’s rolls. His tongue stuck into that skin, that luscious skin. Every time he licked the Enormous Worm from Space™, his mouth filled with the sour taste of alien sweat. It was disgusting, but he did it for Jabba. Every time he licked it, it got more and more shaky, tingly. It was like a washing mashine on spin cycle. And then, Jabba exploded. Its body radiated the same bright, pure light that had flooded into Diego’s room.

 

Jabba was gone. The cold bit on Diego’s skin. He was alone again but he felt fulfilled. His Jabba figurine stared at him from across the room. Its eyes were as orange as the real Hutt’s, but they weren’t as mesmerising. Never would he ever forget that he had got to touch Jabba the Hutt.


End file.
